Olivia the Indomitable
Olivia was born in a small mountain town in a far off northeastern land. Her village was razed by dragons periodically, and the young girl quickly learned to keep her head down and always stay within thirty feet of a shelter. After one particularly devastating raid that took the lives of her parents, Olivia ran away from home to seek solace somewhere else. What she found, however, was a suit of red armor and a glowing hammer. The young woman took the armor and weapon and ventured back to her village. Upon her return, she immediately challenged any dragon that might face her to meet her in the town square. One such creature, a pesky wyrmling, accepted her challenge and agreed to meet her. An hour long battle ensued, with Olivia enduring blow after blow of the dragon's mighty claws before finally finishing it off with her hammer. This battle earned her the title 'The Indomitable', in addition to a quickly growing reputation as a dragonslayer. Description Olivia is a comely woman, though not overly so. Her nose is a bit bent, broken in a fight years ago and never properly healed. Her smiling eyes are a brilliant emerald green, though they are a bit far apart. All of this is covered, however, by a gorgeous plumed mask, deep crimson with golden feathers along its edges and speckled with bright red scales. The only part of her face the mask reveals is her smile; a confident and benevolent grin that always seems to put people at ease. She wears a suit of crimson plates, fasted together to create a form-fitting yet protective armor, reminiscent of dragonhide. A golden cape drapes from each of her shoulders, ruffled and flowing as if caught by an ever present wind. During battle these half-capes spread behind her, like the wings of a great dragon. Personality Olivia is a cheerful woman, brash and confident and kind as could be. She is a knight of the people, always defending the innocent and protecting them from whatever oppressors may try to keep them down. Typically, these are either dragons or kings. Needless to say, she isn't all that welcome in some of the more law-abiding kingdoms. Statistics Olivia the Indomitable CR12 Female strongheart halfling Crusader 3/ champion 2/ Valkyrie 7 CG Small humanoid Init +2; Senses Listen +1, Spot -1 Languages Common, Halfling AC 14 (without Costume) / 25 (with Costume), touch 14, flat-footed 12 / 23 (+0/+11 armor, +2 dex, +1 size, +1 deflect) hp 97 (12 HD) Fort +10, Ref +5, Will +10 Speed 15 ft. Melee The Hammer +20/+15/+10 2d10+9 or +20 6d10+21 crit x3 or maneuvers Base Atk +12; Grp +13 Atk Options merciful Abilities Str 21, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 20 Feats APower Attack, Stone Power, Weapon Focus (Device), Luminous tinker (Awe, Burdens), Practiced Evoker, Extra Imbuement Skils Climb +7, Concentration +27, Diplomacy +15, Intimidate +15, Jump +12, Knowledge (Local) +5, Listen +1, Martial Lore +5, Move Silently +4, Tumble +12 Possessions Third eye (concentration), Belt of Giant's Strength +4, Cloak of charisma +4, Winged Mask, Vest of Resistance +1, Ring of Protection +1, Bag of holding type 1 Radiant Armaments The Hammer +2 dragon-bane oversized temporal mighty device 2d10 +2 bludgeoning Costume +3 imposing defiant heavy costume AC +11, check penalty -3, max. Dex bonus +3, arcane spell failure 25%, speed 15 ft., 25 lbs. Illuminations Slayer’s Shout Purity 2 pulses 2 surge of courage, 9 motes With a quick yell, you embolden your companions and ready them for the battle to come. All allies within a 10 ft burst centered on you gain a +4 radiant bonus to AC lose the Shaken and Frightened conditions, if they had them. Lasts 1 round. Hymn of the Hunter Echoes 3 awakening surge of battles, 9 motes You begin reciting the words of an epic poem. The lyrics endow you with increased alacrity and your blows rain down like a hail of arrows. You gain one extra attack on a full attack for four rounds. Roar of Dragonflame Horizon 1 buffered prism explosion 2 blast of power, 9 motes With a mighty shout, you conjure forth a blast of fire to incinerate your enemies. You create a 10’ radius burst anywhere within 120 ft. Creatures within this burst must succeed on a DC 19 Reflex save or take 9d6 points of fire damage. You take no damage if should you be caught in the burst’s radius. Fury Unleashed Charge prism eruption 7 blast of power, 9 motes Your eyes flash red for a brief second, and then all is aflame. You create a 35’ burst centered on you. The burst is highlighted by a ring of fire. At the start of your next turn, all creatures within the burst take 9d6 points of fire damage, no save. Dragonrend Amplitude 2 awe burdens bolts 1 surge of mockery, 9 motes, readied You utter a word of flightlessness, and your opponent finds himself completely at your mercy. Make a ranged touch attack against one opponent within 90’. That opponent must make three saves. The first is a Will save against DC 19. If the opponent fails, they take a -9 to their next attack roll or skill check. The second is a Will save against DC 19. If this save fails, then the opponent falls prone. The final save is a Reflex save against DC 19. If this save fails, the opponent is entangled. Sick Burns (needs fixing) Prism challenge 4 blast of power, 9 motes, readied With a few scathing insults you succeed in aggravating several foes. Choose four creatures within 40’. These creatures are immediately under the effect of your challenge for 4 rounds. Should a creature under the effects of your challenge ever willingly damage or force a saving throw any creature other than you, you may smite them as a free action. They take 9d6 fire damage with no save and are no longer considered under your challenge. Wyrm-Killer’s Dance Echoes 3 awakening surge of might, 9 motes, readied You flex your muscles and steel yourself for the fight ahead. You gain a +6 to Strength for four rounds. Sample Encounters - The party, servants of a powerful kingdom, are tasked with arresting a powerful pyromancer with a penchant for collateral damage, a young woman named Olivia. - The party are met one night by a strange halfling woman with red armor and a giant hammer. She asks them to aid her on a quest: to find and defeat the Great Frozen Wyrm Tovianesser. - The party stumbles across a two mile wide patch of countryside burned/melted to a crisp. In the center they find a halfling woman with a giant hammer fighting a black dragon. The woman, still fighting, introduces herself as Olivia and asks the party's assistance in slaying the beast.